


Rest Stop

by VoxoftheNox



Series: Secret Encounters [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Semi-Public Sex, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoxoftheNox/pseuds/VoxoftheNox
Summary: Gladio can't stop thinking about that night at the hotel. When Noctis requests they make a stop at a Coernix Station, Gladio follows Ignis into the restrooms, just to see what could happen...





	Rest Stop

Gladio had a boner and was trying not to show it. It wasn't too big of a deal as long as they were in the Regalia. He could spread his legs, or cross his ankle over his thigh, casually cover it with his arms. None of the others were paying much attention anyway, Noctis dozing next to him and Prompto trying to take photos out the window of everything passing by. But Noctis and Prompto he did't care so much about, because Ignis wasn't paying any attention to him either. Gladio wished that wasn't the case.

It was fun to imagine Iggy catching his eye in the rear view mirror, giving Gladio the same flashing look of danger from that night at the hotel. It felt like it happened forever ago, but really it had only been a few days. Gladio hadn't stopped playing it over in his head multiple times, everything that was said and done, his face red from simultaneous arousal and humiliation. Iggy knew his secret. He hadn't even acted like it was a hard thing to guess, and Gladio was left thinking about all the other secret Ignis knew, and all the other people he'd slept with, and what kind of kinks they had. Was that the weirdest thing he'd done with someone? Probably not, Gladio thought to himself. He didn't want to be the weird one just because he liked the idea of pissing on someone. It wasn't all that uncommon was it? Gladio shifted in his seat.

Since then Iggy had been the same as always. He was doing a damn fine job of treating Gladio the same as he always had. Gladio was a little reluctant to admit that yeah, maybe he had been a little irritable, and getting laid had helped. It was good and bad, because Gladio got to blow off some steam and indulge in something he always wanted to, but at the same time now he couldn't stop thinking about it ever since he had a taste. He wanted to do it again.

Noctis stretched and yawned, finally awake. "Hey Specs, pull over at the next Coernix Station, will ya?" he said, "I want to get something to drink."

Ignis looked at him in the rearview mirror, and for a second Gladio thought he was going to argue. Coernix stops meant energy drinks and junk food for Noctis and Prompto, and more gil wasted that they shouldn't have been spending on that kind of shit, but of course Iggy just nodded back at him. Gladio scowled, then caught himself. That was exactly the kind of behavior that had gotten him into trouble in the first place, and for a moment he thought maybe Iggy was looking back at him too... but no, Ignis wasn't paying attention to him, too focused on the Prince, and another five minutes down the road, the Regalia was pulling into a parking space. 

Ignis looked resigned as they all got out of the car, Prompto bounding ahead with Noctis close after him, on their way to the store and glad to be up and stretching their legs. Ignis watched them go, stern look on his face, before he dusted off his hands and walked off in the other direction to the free standing restrooms. 

Gladio stood in the middle. The last to leave the car, trying not to show the bulge in his pants even if he'd managed to calm himself down a bit before they arrived. He looked to the Coernix station, where Prompto and Noctis had disappeared and would keep themselves occupied for another fifteen minutes at least, poking through bags of chips and magazines. He looked over to the restrooms, deserted of people coming and going. Gladio slammed the back door shut and followed after Ignis.

He walked into the restroom just in time to see Ignis stepping in front of a urinal. A quick glance around told him the place was empty, all the stalls unoccupied. Ignis only had a chance to glance over at him when Gladio got close, a question forming on his mouth that was promptly cut off when Gladio gripped onto his bicep and tugged him into one of the stalls, locking the door behind them. Gladio felt giddy, and felt himself stir with anticipation again when Ignis's face turned severe and dangerous again, like it had been that night.

"Gladio, what _are_ you doing," he asked, tilting his head. 

Gladio could try and explain it, or say what he wanted out loud, as mortifying as that would be. But Iggy's intuition had been spot on last time, which meant there was a good chance that he knew what Gladio wanted now. He just wanted to make Gladio squirm in the process. 

"You know what I want," he said, voice husky, and then Gladio dropped to his knees. 

He went for Iggy's belt, and made quick work of the buckle, and the fastening of Ignis's pants underneath. He almost expected to be stopped... almost. He was growing hard again as he gently pulled out Iggy's flaccid cock, and he took a moment to admire it, to stare at the curve of it, the light brown hair at the base, the smell of musk, and he nuzzled it for a moment before he carefully took Ignis into his mouth, his full lips puckered around the shaft. And then he looked up at Ignis and waited. 

"You're insatiable, aren't you?" Ignis said, that smug demeanor back and Gladio moaned, not realizing how much he needed this. A second later Ignis started pissing into his mouth. 

It was hot as it flooded his mouth, and Ignis must have really had to go. The stream was strong and he wasn't holding back. Gladio swallowed around him, careful not to let his mouth get to full in case any of it leaked out. He swallowed again, with his tongue nudging against the bottom of Iggy's cock, and he felt a hand dig into his hair and pull, sharp enough to make him whimper. He felt nails on his scalp. He hadn't even realized Ignis had taken his gloves off. 

He swallowed it all down until Ignis was done pissing, the hot stream slowing, then trickling to a stop. He made entirely sure Ignis was done, lapping at the head of his cock and making sure it was all clean, before carefully, Gladio started to suck. Just a little bit at first, a slow transition from cleaning Ignis's cock to trying to get him hard, and he swallowed more of the shaft, bringing it deep into his mouth until he took the whole thing in. He felt Iggy's dick twitch with interest then heard him whisper, " _What a good boy._ "

A little more sucking, rubbing his tongue up and down along the vein's of Iggy's cock, and soon he was fully hard in Gladio's mouth. The hand in his hair tightened and tugged again, as Gladio started working him, up and down. And then the hand pulled hard enough to make Gladio stop and hold him still, and Ignis thrust his hips forward and started fucking his mouth. 

"That's... that's it. That's it." Ignis was panting as he used him, the sound of the saliva in Gladio's mouth, the gagging he was trying to fight all echoing off the empty bathroom's tile covered walls. Gladio was going to come in his pants, he was sure of it, so turned on and feeling used and dirty, his knees hurting and his scalp on fire. Ignis didn't give him any warning as he came, just thrust himself forward and didn't pull back and then Gladio was swallowing more of him down, bitter come this time instead of piss, pulses of it hitting the back of his throat. He was gentle again, when the last spurt of it dribbled out of Iggy's slit, and Gladio cleaned him off thoroughly with his tongue, taking extra time around the head of his cock, before he let it slip out of his mouth and drop back down against Iggy's open pants. 

As Ignis tucked himself back in and zipped up his pants, Gladio stood and undid his, his cock heavy and aching. He knew it wouldn't take long to come undone.

"You want to watch?" he asked. 

Ignis crossed his arms and leaned back against the side of the stall, an insufferably disinterested look on his face. "Not particularly," he said, but he didn't leave. Gladio was keen to pay attention to the way Ignis's eyes landed on his cock when Gladio pulled it out, flushed red and precome dripping from the tip when he stroked it.

It hardly took him more than a minute or two to get off. Gladio braced on hand on the wall in front of him, while frantically jerking himself off with the other. He bit back the moan when he came, not wanting to be too loud, even if they were alone. He kept stroking himself through it, making a mess of his orgasm as come landed all around the rim of the toilet. He breathed heavy, hand slowing down, and he gave another slow stroke from root to tip to coax the last of his climax out. 

He looked over at Ignis and their eyes met. His cock was softening in his hand, and as he lost his erection, the need of his bladder became more and more apparent. 

Gladio took aim at the toilet bowl and let loose, relief flooding him close to that of a second orgasm as he emptied himself of urine. The sound of piss hitting the water seemed incredibly loud. It was going to be a struggle not to get hard again with how good it felt, and to have Iggy watching him while he jerked off and pissed. 

Eventually his stream stopped, and Gladio shook himself off, gave his cock one last squeeze, and then reluctantly tucked himself away. There was still a mess of semen on the toilet bowl, but Gladio flushed anyway.

He turned to Ignis to give him his full attention. Now sated, he felt better, but Gladio wished they had time to fuck again for real. He wanted it again. Now that he'd had it once, he didn't know if he'd ever stop wanting it.

"Come on," Ignis said, and adjusted his glasses, "the others will be ready to go soon."  


End file.
